


Here Kitty Kitty

by TheCarrot



Series: Panther Poe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Finn finds it attractive, Animal Transformation, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Panther Poe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe has cat ears, Sorry Not Sorry, half shift, to put it lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: Finn doesn’t really think very hard about his question before he asks it. Really, he has the thought, and a moment later it’s out of his mouth.“Do you think you can half shift?”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Panther Poe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850056
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Here Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Unrepentant Smut. Enjoy.

Finn doesn’t really think very hard about his question before he asks it. Really, he has the thought, and a moment later it’s out of his mouth.

“Do you think you can half shift?”

“Hm?” Poe doesn’t look up from the pile of data pads he’s hunched over at the small table across the room, merely makes a low non-committal noise in the back of his throat and taps a few more things on the screen in front of him.

Finn gives him a moment.

“Wait-” Poe startles, frowning as Finn’s question sinks in and he turns to his newly boyfriend. “What?”

Sometimes Poe is too adorable Finn thinks, shaking his head and putting down his own data pad he had been looking over, onto the bed next to him. “Well, you know how you shift into a panther.”

Poe laughs ruefully, “Kind of hard to forget, but go on.”

“I was just thinking,” Finn shrugs. “Do you think you could do it halfway?” 

Brown eyes blink over at him and Poe frowns a bit deeper at the thought. “I... have no idea?” A look crosses his face than, one that Finn’s seen in the war room next to the General as they plan a multi-stage attack on First Order transports. One that means Poe is taking in all the variables and running the data through his head at a pace only matched by his droid. The outcome however seems to only make his face twist up in bewilderment. “Umm…”

Finn laughs and holds out his hand towards the other man, beckoning him towards the bed. 

Poe casts a begrudging look to the pile of data pads, but just sighs heavily and gets up from his chair to flop down on their bunk next to his boyfriend. “Why were you thinking of that anyways?”

The ex-trooper shrugs. “I’m always thinking about you.” He replies automatically, and it’s true, but Finn loves the way it makes Poe’s face flush all the same. Like it’s still an unexpected idea that Finn would think about him, so it makes Poe happy to hear it. “So how about it?” Finn prompts.

Well, it does sound a lot better than doing the paperwork he’s supposed to be doing, Poe thinks and turns to sit facing Finn. “I guess it’s worth a try.” he laughs and closes his eyes. “Maybe, it could work...” 

Finn watches his pilot for a moment as Poe concentrates, watches the air waver around him in that spilt second before there’s a small shift- and Finn chuckles at the large black panther now next to him wearing Poe’s shirt and sitting on top of Poe’s pants. Well, first try and all that… 

Poe opens his now golden eyes and looks down at himself and Finn laughs helplessly when the large cat just huffs, annoyance clear in his tone. He changes back a moment later and Poe shakes his head, “Well that didn’t work.”

Reaching out, Finn helps pull the shirt over his boyfriends head and Poe shimmies around until he can kick his pants to the floor, smirking as Finn watches him with heated eyes when Poe settles an inch closer to him this time. It’s almost enough to distract Finn from his half-shift idea, but instead he just lifts his gaze back up to Poe’s and gives him a quick kiss. Can’t help himself really, not when Poe’s sitting there, naked in front of him with a petulant glint in his eye. 

“Try again?” Finn asks, turning to face Poe full on. 

“This isn’t exactly easy.” Huffs Poe as he closes his eyes again. The panther version of himself is something he’s only recently fully accepted, and that old spike of unease hits Poe at the thought that perhaps even a half panther version of himself might be that bit too much for him… a bit too weird for Finn. 

As if he was sensing his line of thought, Poe startles, eyes flying open as he feels Finn’s warm hands slide down his wrists and along his palms, strong dark fingers threading through his own calloused ones and gripping tight. 

Finn smirks at him knowingly, “Just breathe, concentrate sweetheart.”

Poe gives him a flat look. “Concentrate...” He mimics sarcastically, “While I'm sitting here butt naked and you’re not? Like this isn’t fuel for a dozen different fantasies I've ever had about you.” Poe snarks, pleased when Finn’s grip tightens with a sharp inhale. Despite his words however, Poe closes his eyes again and takes a deep breath, feels himself shift a little slower, and suddenly the air is sharper in his nose. Poe opens his eyes, the room coming into clearer focus as he looks down at himself and-

He’s a full fledged panther again, sitting on his hind legs with his paws still in Finn’s hands, tail twitching against the sheets and Poe gives his boyfriend an exasperated look. One that must translate oddly onto a two hundred pound cat face because Finn gives him an encouraging smile before leaning forward to plant a kiss to the tip of Poe’s nose in distraction.

Poe changes back instantly, blush crawling up his neck that turns his ears red as it goes. “I don’t think you're supposed to kiss an apex predator on the nose Finn.” 

Finn scoffs and for good measure, leans forwards again to put another kiss on the top of his now human boyfriends nose and ignores Poe’s squawking. “One more try?”

“It’s not going to work.” Poe says, a bit sourly. Damn it, he had managed to get the full shift down within a few days, a half shift shouldn’t be that hard in that respect. 

“Well, what do you think about when you’re changing?”

“I donno man, I'm just- seeing me and the panther at the same time?” The pilot shrugs. “I’ve never even really had to put a lot of thought into this before.”

Finn’s frown deepens a bit and he tilts his head to the side. “You’re thinking of yourself as separate?” Poe just shrugs again. “Well... what if it’s more like the Force?” This time Poe’s face twists up in a way that has Finn rolling his eyes in exasperation at his boyfriends antics. “I’m serious. Rey says she can’t think of the Force as separate from herself, it just doesn’t work that way. She had to learn to accept the Force as part of her and that she was part of the Force; and that the Force is in everything.”

“So, what? You think panther me is in everything?” Poe raises a mocking eyebrow. He loves Finn, truly, but Poe never said he wasn’t going to love some of his crazier ideas.

“I’m thinking the Panther is in all of you.” Finn says trying to encompass all of his boyfriend with a wave of his hands, forgetting that he’s still holding onto Poe’s. “Look, all I'm saying is that you spent years avoiding turning into your other form. When in reality it’s a part of you, all of the panther and all of you. You’re one in the same. Parts of each of you can exist at the same time.”

Poe whines in the back of his throat and gives Finn his best pleading eyes. “Come on buddy, can’t we just make out instead?”

“Come on, try it one more time.” Finn presses lightening quick kisses to the backs of Poe’s hands. “For me? Just... try for the ears, or something small. You never know it could be useful one day.” Poe groans and Finn switches tactics. “Tell you what, if you manage even part of a half shift by the end of the afternoon, I’ll let you fuck me in your X-wing on our next night shift like you’ve dreaming of.”

Poe sputters for a moment, jaw dropping open in surprise. “Are- are you bribing me with sex?” 

“Is that bad?” Finn piques an impressive eyebrow at the older man.

“No, no, I'm just really proud of you buddy.” The pilot muses. “Talk about your incentive. Okay, lets do this.” He sees Finn shake his head at him as Poe closes his eyes, but the older man doesn’t lose his smile as he calls up the animal inside of him. Only instead of letting the panther form take over like normal, Poe pauses in that moment, in the headspace where he would become the other version of himself and forces himself to linger there. 

He can hear his own breathing, loud in his ears and thinks, focuses on his hearing. Ears, Poe tells himself. Finn said ears. He can do ears ... ears ... ears... _panther ears..._

Poe hears Finn inhale sharply across from him and it’s loud. Loud like the sound of the prey he stalks hundreds of yards away and Poe’s eyes shoot open to see his boyfriend starting at the top of his head. 

“I-” Finn starts, voice stuck in his throat as a steady stream of every curse word Finn knows cuts through the shock in his brain. ‘Ears. Ears. Cat ears. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck...oh shit.’ 

“Did it work?!” Poe asks excitedly when Finn doesn’t say anything. He untangles their fingers and reaches up into his hair and the weirdest sensation hits him of his ears, but not his ears, twitching as he runs his hands along his scalp to feel where his two fur covered panther ears now sit on top of his head. “Holy shit it worked!”

Finn still hasn’t managed any words, barely even registers when Poe closes his eyes again, grin near to splitting as the ex-trooper has a small meltdown across from him. _Cat ears are sexy... holy shit, Poe has cat ears..._

**Poe was already sexy-**

Oh shit, Finn was not prepared for this when he had the thought of this half-shift idea.

At all.

He’s even less prepared when Poe crows in excitement and Finn feels his heart stop, than restart triple time in his chest when a familiar sleek black tail curls out from around Poe’s back, flicking itself into Finn’s open palms. Finn bodily twitches, fingers curling softly around the appendage on instinct. 

‘Tail.’ Finn’s brain supplies unhelpfully. ‘Poe’s tail...’

Across from him, Poe goes from excitement at actually having managed the ears, to disbelief at the fact he got the tail down pat too- and oh hell yes, he’s getting X-wing sexy times for this— to just short of balking away when he sees the stunned black look on his lovers face. His ears fall back, laying flat against his head until they disappear into his curls and Poe pulls back a few inches, that edge of uncertainly rearing it’s ugly head. 

“Uh, I-” Poe starts, words dying on his lips when he sees Finn frown and Poe pulls his tail back around him like a phantom limb, reaching for the shirt he had discarded earlier in the same motion. This isn’t good, the pilot starts to panic to himself, shit, how does he get them to go away, _concentrate-_

Finn shakes himself out of his stupor as his boyfriend pulls back and before Finn can even think to stop himself, reaches out to yank the shirt out of Poe’s hands and hauls the older man over onto his lap in the same motion. 

Poe yelps loudly but Finn just tightens his grip around the pilots waist to keep Poe from falling off the bunk, and that’s when the ex-trooper notices the way Poes cat ears have perked up in surprise, swivelling around to check for danger, clearly not expecting the move. Gods— it’s adorable.

“You gotta let me...” Finn whispers unable to tear his eyes away. Drags his hands up Poe’s waist to cup the sides of the pilots neck, waiting for some sort of permission before he gives in completely to the idea of petting those soft looking ears and never, ever, stopping.

The nervousness fades from Poe by degrees, muscles uncoiling from their defensive hunch and that’s when Poe smells it. Something warm, but sharp and tangy in the space, as small as it is, between himself and Finn. Poe cocks his head to the side, curiosity getting the better of him as his nervousness begins to fade and Poe settles himself better into Finn’s lap; and that’s when he feels it. The hot line of Finn’s erection pressing up against him makes a sly grin break out onto Poe’s face. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

“Really?” Poe teases, understanding now Finn’s change in attitude. “The ears do it for you huh?” He laughs, that warm spicy scent expanding as Finn slowly trails his fingers into the hair along the back of Poe’s nape, scratching there with blunt fingernails. Poe truly can’t help the low rumbling that starts low in his chest, pleasure radiating down his spine as Finn slowly starts up towards his ears. “Oh, yeah Finn.”

“Yeah?” Finn rumbles as Poe tips his head back into his hands and- Force, the ears are just as soft as Finn had always expected them to be. He had only managed to feel them once before, a fleeting touch when Poe had returned after a midnight run around the base but it was nothing like now. Now, when Finn can rub and pet at the soft fur to his hearts content; when he can trace the rounded tipped ears and scratch along the base of the panther part of his boyfriend at will and Finn relishes in the touch. Marvels at the low rumbling sound escaping Poe as his lover nudges into his hands a bit harder, neck craning into Finns’s palms even as Poe all but drapes himself over Finn’s shoulders and leaning into the ex-troopers chest. “Feels good?”

“Oh gods- so good, Finn,” Poe’s purring, knows he is and is so far away from caring at this given moment that it’s all he can do to not let his knees give out where they’re propping him up over Finn’s lap. Every single muscle in his body feels like it’s melting, turning him into a limpet at the smallest of Finn’s touches and Poe moans throatily when his boyfriends hips rock up into his own at the same time he digs into a certain spot on his ear.

Poe buries his face into Finn’s neck, panting heavily when he feels Finn’s hands slip from his hair and Poe whines at their loss; but he also takes the moment to breath, to try and reclaim some semblance of control. The attempt is foregone however, when Finn drags his fingertips down along Poe’s spine with a quiet chortle and then presses directly onto the spot right above his tail, scratching where the skin starts turning into black fur and-

The sound of Poe’s moan echos off the thin walls of their room and Poe feels his spine turn liquid, bowing deep as his hips snap back and up into Finn’s deft motions. Pleasure rockets through Poe’s body, blinding him and distracting Finn enough that neither of them realize just how close to the edge of the bunk they had gotten and Poe yelps as gravity takes over and tumbles him straight out of Finn’s lap and right onto the floor. 

Finn startles at the sudden emptiness above him before he turns over onto his side, casting dark, fathomless eyes over the edge fo the mattress to take in the sight of the panting sprawl Poe had managed to land in. “You good?” He laughs.

“Fuck,” Poe pants breathlessly, nerves still tingling. “ That felt... amazing, please do that again.” 

“Come up here then.” Finn shoots back smugly, huffing when Poe merely holds his hands out towards him. “Lazy.”

Poe grins, a bit toothier than normal, in a way that is a bit more Rey than panther and waits until the moment Finn takes his hand before dropping his weight and pulling the younger man down off the bunk and on top of him. Poe kisses the complain right off of Finn’s lips, wrapping his arms around Finn’s shoulders to hold him in place as Poe does his best to kiss him senseless. 

He wouldn’t have stopped had the discomfort of crushing his tail against the floor not turned to an actual pain, and Poe arches up against Finn, a noise not made of pleasure escaping him. 

Finn pulls back, taking in the tilt of Poe’s hips and the way his tail is twitching angrily against the floor. Without having to think about it, Finn slides his hands down smooth tan skin and moves, shoving his thighs up and under Poe’s legs to lift the older man a bit higher, successfully putting enough space between Poe’s back and the floor that the pain lines immediately disappear from his boyfriends face.

“Better?” Finn asks, sliding a hand back to smooth the black fur at the base of the pilots spine, helpless not to dig into the muscle there when he now knows the reaction he’s going to get. And Poe doesn’t disappoint, arching up with a gasp and whimpering when it aligns their cocks together almost perfectly. Almost in the way that Finn is still wearing pants.

“Y-you’re wearin’ too many clothes...” Poe huffs, meaning to try and push the t-shirt off of Finn, but Poe can’t get his fingers to cooperate enough to do anything more than grip onto Finn’s broad shoulders and hold on.

A quiet hum is Finn’s only reply and the ex-trooper merely grins as he lifts the hand not busy with Poe’s tail, back up into the wild curls and the much too sexy cat ears now sitting there. He takes a moment, relishes in Poe’s hazy brown eyes that are half closed against the rising tide of pleasure from Finn’s hands and Finn can’t bite back the triumphant smirk on his lips. Wonders at the other man as he leans down to trail small biting kisses down the corded neck straining beneath him. 

Poe mewls at the feel of blunt teeth at his neck, elbows hitting the floor and he scrabbles for purchase, for any sanity left to him that Finn hasn’t overridden with pleasure, but finds none. He can only tilt his head to the side and let his lover leave mark after mark against his neck, his collar bone, down to his chest until Poe lays a panting, useless mess against the floor. 

“Unf-air...” Poe manages to breathe out and Finn laughs above him. 

“You love it.” Finn whispers back, nudging Poe’s nose with his own, speculates what Poe’s panther nose would look like on his face and has to bury his own forehead into the crease of Poe’s neck to stifle his giggle. 

“True, but not my argument... what? What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing.” 

Poe raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend, taking the brief respite to catch his breath and wonder if it’s worth it to try and climb back up onto the bed. It isn’t, he decides, when Finn pulls away enough to look back down at him, soft lines around his mouth from smiling and mirth dancing in his eyes in a way that makes Poe’s air stop in his lungs. Force, does he love that look on Finn. Loves also the look on Finn’s face when he plants his feet and twists, upending the younger man onto the floor so Poe can perch above him instead, sitting in the perfect seat of Finn’s hips with a smug grin. “Still nothing?”

“Oh, maybe something.” Finn laughs, hands landing home on Poe’s waist as the pilot leans up and over to their beside table, rummaging around it blindly. Finn takes the opportunity to bite at the tan skin stretched out before him but before he can leave any noticeable marks, Poe hisses and his tail swings around to bat at Finn’s face.

Finn splutters in surprise just as Poe falls back into place on top of him with a smirk, and the soldier squawks. “Wha- What was that for?!” 

Poe shrugs and says, “You’re distracting.” With a laugh and drops the half empty bottle of lube he had finally managed to find next to Finn’s head. He looks down at his boyfriend, takes in the indignant look on Finns face before trailing downwards and Poe cocks his head to the side; the cat-like gesture lending the look of appraisal Poe’s now giving Finn an air of scrutability that makes Finn’s nerves sing the way they do before a fight. It’s there, in the span of a second where Finn doesn’t know if he’s going to be eaten alive, or eaten alive. Instead, Poe just raises a hand up between them, and Finn watches in amazement as the nails on Poe’s right hand darken and curl; as they sharpen- and Finn thinks he might stop breathing completely when Poe puts them to the collar of his t-shirt. 

That curious stare is back, silently asking and ready to stop at the first sign of a no, but Finn is already nodding, head hitting the floor when Poe grins down at him wickedly, his claws catching on the collar at Finn’s assent. Fabric tears and the sound of it has Finn making a noise that sounds like he’s dying. The slight chill of their quarters ghosts over the heated skin of his chest as Poe works his claws through the shirt, tearing it cleanly in half with barely any pressure. 

As the last of the shirt finally falls away from his arms Finn reaches up, taking Poe’s hands to press those dark claws back against his chest and he feels Poe twitch at the move.

“Finn?” Poe hesitates, in a way he never does, fingers flared out in an attempt to keep his claws away from the smooth skin beneath his palms. “I don’t- I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispers. A shirt is one thing, but the thought of putting his claws to any of the vulnerable lines of Finns body has his heart racing. 

But Finn just presses again, flattens Poe’s hands against his body and meets his boyfriends gaze. “You won’t. It’s okay.” Finn promises; and it’s true at least in the way that Poe would never hurt him in any way that Finn didn’t ask him too. Gods, does Finn want him too though. 

Poe’s careful, lips caught between his teeth, as he puts his claws down that millimetre more. Just until the tips form five perfect dimples in the gorgeous skin laid out bare before him and Poe is almost bowled over by the surge of spicy, warm, sharp that hits him all over again, only this time the scent of Finn- of Finn’s arousal, sparks something inside of Poe’s chest that has his panther purring in satisfaction. 

The younger man groans deeply, hands flying up to reach for the lube Poe had dropped before and in one swift movement that Finn is absurdly proud of with how little brain power he feels in charge of, slicks his fingers enough to press them up against Poe’s entrance, sinking two into the knuckle with barely any hesitation. Poe shouts with the stretch, how good it feels as his body reminds him of his own arousal so suddenly it’s like getting hit in the face with it all at once. His claws sink into Finn then, with the reflexive curl of his fingers, pricking deep enough to draw blood and Finn moans at it, so loud that Poe thinks even the crew down in the hangar might be able to hear him. “Shit, yea- Finn!”

Heat floods Finns veins, sinks into the small dots of pain littering his chest as it turns into an arousal so deep it’s like liquid fire in his gut. Poe is panting on top of him, cock hard and red and leaking against his stomach and Finn revels in the frantic way the pilot pushes back onto his fingers as he crooks them, his unerring accuracy letting Finn brush up against that spot inside his boyfriend that leaves Poe’s thighs quaking. 

“Just like that baby, come on.” Finn coaxes, slipping another finger in next to the others and Poe moans unabashedly, hands slipping off of Finn’s chest, catching on his shoulders instead and Poe leaves a set of marks on either side of him, one with human nails, the other a much more dangerous set of claws. 

Poe’s pupils are blown out dark, surrounded by the golden irises of his panther form and Finn can’t help the well of satisfaction in his own chest as he sinks his other hand back into Poe’s curls, tugging at the strands with his fingers even as he rubs against the black furred ear with his thumb. 

“F-Finn, fuck!” Poe cries out, eyes slipping closed. “Ah- please-!” He scrambles backwards, just enough for Finn’s fingers to slip from him and Poe holds back a mewl at their loss as he pushes back— into fabric. 

Poe lets out a sound between a growl and a shriek of impatience, “Kriffing hell! Finn, pants! Really?” He snaps, his clawed hand reaching back to the waistline of Finn’s pants and in seconds, has them in tatters against the floor. 

Finn barely manages a breath past the moan of relief at the loss of restrictive fabric before Poe is moving, sitting back onto him and Finn can only shout with how perfect it is. Poe is tight and hot around him, claws already back to digging into his shoulders and Finn knows this is going to be over before very long. 

Their motions are frantic, Poe whining when Finn hits that perfect spot inside of him again and again, and Finn can’t seem to get his fingers away from the Panther ears on top of Poe’s head. It’s messy, barely coordinated and on the edge of too much friction and not enough lube… but utterly perfect and Poe’s coming before he can even warn Finn, tightening around his lover and dragging Finn over the edge with him, their shouts lost to a desperate kiss as they cling to one another, shaking and trembling with aftershocks. 

They’re both panting as they part, Poe’s arms finally giving out as his claws disappear from their place in Finn’s shoulder and the ex-trooper grunts quietly as his boyfriend turns into a sticky heap on top of him. Finn watches sadly as the ears and tail disappear a few moments later, and he raises a tired hand to card though dark, sweat damp hair. “They’re gone.” He notes sadly.

“Tired…” Poe sighs, energy gone and unable to concentrate on keeping his two forms together. Frankly, Finn’s lucky it’s not a giant panther laying on top of him now. Poe could use a good cat nap.

Finn just makes a low mournful sound in the back of his throat and brushes a hand down the length of Poe’s spine, fingers digging in where the tail had been and the ex-trooper grins into the mess of dark curls on top of him when his pilot shivers under his touch. 

“You owe me sex in my x-wing three times by the way.” Poe mutters when he has enough breath back, grin wicked as he bats at Finn’s wandering hands.

Finn’s head shoots up from the floor to stare at his lover in confusion. “Excuse you? Three?”

“Mhm” Poe hums, curling into Finns chest happily. “I did the ears, the claws and the tail... one for each.” 

“Um, no.”

“Um, yes.” 

“No Poe.”

“Yes Finn.”

“Babe come on, for real?”

“Mhmm”

**Author's Note:**

> Un- betaed and I have no soul left :D


End file.
